sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowfoxes
Shadowfoxes are a race of primarily black furred foxes with glowing eyes born on the dark world, Diterous. Here there have been few conflicts until they landed their first people on their planet's moon, Liondrate. After that they banded together and went deeper into space colonizing distant worlds. Their world is shrouded in perpetual twilight, the day nor night never coming. They live to be about 2,000 years old aging like normal people until they reach the age of 20, where their aging slows to near standstill. Technologies: 1: Slipspace Drives 2: Hardlight Bullets 3: Hardlight Cannons on ships 4: Hardlight Shields 5: Dimensional Drives on large ships 6: Highly Advanced Technology for citizens 7: Mass Acceleration Cannons 8: Glassing Beams (Plasma Beams) Military Ship Classes: 1: Drakos Class: Massive ships with surprising manuverability and the most firepower of any ship class, there are only seven of these terrors. While few in number and hard to make they can take tons of damage and return even more. They are armed with 30,000 point defense turrets, 14,000 missile bays, 25,000 secondary turrets, 5,000 heavy cannons, 10 MACs, and 1 Glassing Beam. They have a Mk. 10 Dimensional Drive and a Mk. 18 Slipspace Drive. They also have 10th Gen. Hardlight Shields. These ships are 35 kilometers long by 25 kilometers whide and 10 kilometers high, and have 10 large hangar bays capable of deploying ten Goliath class ships, and 50 fighter bays. 2: Goliath Class: These large ships are designed with war in mind, heavily armored and slow moving. 10 kilometers long by 5 kiloneters wide by 3.5 kilometers high, armed with 10,000 point defense turrets, 1,400 missile bays, 5,000 secondary turrets, 500 heavy cannons and 1 MAC. It has 1 Mk. 4 Dimensional Drive, a Mk. 15 Slipspace Drive, 9th Gen Hardlight Shields and 20 fighter bays. 3: Storm Class (Frigates): Light armored meant to provide support to the larger ships and transport soldiers, these ships are lightly armed with half the firepower of the Goliath Class ships, half the fighter bays, and half the size. It has 1 Mk. 4 Dimensional Drive, a Mk. 15 Slipspace Drive, and 9th Gen Hardlight Shields. 4: Predator Class (Stealth Frigates): Light armored meant to provide support to the larger ships and transport soldiers, these ships are lightly armed with half the firepower of the Goliath Class ships, half the fighter bays, and half the size. It has 1 Mk. 4 Dimensional Drive, a Mk. 15 Slipspace Drive, 9th Gen Hardlight Shields and a cloaking device. Military Branches: 1: Army 2: Navy 3: Marines 4: Space Corps Special Forces: 1: ODST: Orbital Drop Shok Troopers, the best of the Marines, drop into battle and fight through hell to win. (Search "Halo ODSTs" to see the armor they wear.) 2: Black Guard: Made up of 5,400 of soldiers trained since birth in the art of war, the Black Guard is the terror of all the Shadowfox Military. These soldiers have no remorse when it comes to following orders and have no clear set rules to operate by when given a mission. They have no sense of fear and will fight their way through the most hellish of situations, working together to slaughter all of their enemies before moving onto the next mission. They wear black and crimson armor with crimson where their visor eyes are. (Working on a picture for this.)